


Her

by MisledGoddess



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Autumn, Baubles, Beauty itself, Bless their nationalist souls, Books, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cynophobia, Engagement, F/F, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Goals, Panic Attacks, Polaroid cameras, Smut, Spring, Summer, Their Love Is So, Tinsel, Written at a sleepover, fluffy af, leaves, national trust trails, school children, they are so sweet, why am i so alone in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisledGoddess/pseuds/MisledGoddess
Summary: What happens when two politicians fall in love with each other? What? It's a fair question!





	1. The Forces of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I made up a bedtime story at a sleepover and thought I'd turn it into fanfiction. Sorry in advance.

Leanne stared blankly at the ceiling, bags under her eyes. She had been sleep deprived this week thanks to the constant reminder of _**her**_ …

The way she walked with grace, elegance and independence through the bustling city of Glasgow made her mind go crazy. The way she’d speak with confidence and clarity yet still manage to incorporate humour into her motivating speeches made her heart skip a beat. But most of all, the way she’d look deeply into your heart with her hazel eyes made her lips quiver. Leanne couldn’t stand anymore of this lie she was living; she **needed** her…

                                                       

* * *

 

Nicola stood wearily in her kitchen, gently stirring her coffee. She’d been woken by a mystery she had been trying to unfold for weeks now, the mystery of **_her…_**

She wanted to uncover why it was that everytime they met they became one. She needed to understand why her voice sent shivers down her spine and trembles through her legs. She wanted to know why she went mad over her each time their eyes meet, each time their fingers join, every time they are **together…**

And then an idea sprung into her head: what if she visits her? 

“There is no reason why I shouldn’t!” she muttered to herself, delightfully. 

And so the next morning she ventured over to the train station, eagerly anticipating to time they next see each other. **_It was closer than they both assumed…_**

                                                     

* * *

 

Leanne sat patiently and composed on the train. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? How was she going to feel and how will _she_ react? Leanne couldn’t bear the thoughts spiraling through her head, the endless possibilities.

**Doors opening**

Leanne stood, nervous at what may lie beyond the train doors.

“You want her so badly, don’t you?” she whispered to herself, clutching her hand bag as she approached the exit “You’d die for her if you had to”.

As she departed the navy train she spotted a figure in her peripheral vision. In the corner of her eyes she saw a short, medium built woman in a pink dress and matching heels. She saw a woman with short blonde hair that blew gracefully in the wind like a Lion’s mane. A woman who was now staring at her from the opposite side the the station, frozen in her place.

“Nicola?” Leanne exclaimed, slowly making her way towards a bewildered Nicola Sturgeon.

“Leanne!” She cried, stepping up her pace and her arms spread out wide. Leanne took her into her loving arms and placed a kiss on her head.

“Why are you here?”. Nicola looked up at Leanne and took both of her hands into her own. She stared deeply into her eyes and smiled.

“It’s been a mystery to me for so long why I haven’t seen you as the same person for such a long time, and now…I guess I have finally figured it out”. They both took in a deep breath, looked nervously at their shoes and smiled.

“ **I love you** ”

Leanne placed her hands into Nicola’s face and giggled.

“ **I love you too** ” She said slowly. And in that moment their lips met and they became one… ** _forevermore…_**


	2. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the stars align and the couple are left on their own?

The sweet aroma of warm tea and Victoria sponge serenaded the couple as they gracefully sat down to cuddle on the sofa. As Leanne sank into its comfy glory, Nicola placed her arms around Leanne's torso and squeezed tightly.

“I love you so much” Nicola lovingly told her “I'm so glad you're finally here with me!”

“My pleasure, sweetheart”. And together, they snuggled into a blanket to watch the Great British Bake Off while indulging in some treats of their own.

* * *

 

Later that evening, the couple decided to go out for dinner. Nicola wore a long, beautiful navy robe that spiralled in the wind; Leanne decorated herself in a short, elegant, pink a-line dress. They may have seemed pretty and graceful to outsiders, but together they were unstoppable forces of nature.

“There” said Nicola as she finished braiding Leanne's fringe “perfect”.

“Like you?” Leanne blushed.

“If you like!”. The duo giggled at one another as Nicola tied the rest of Leanne's gorgeous hair to the side in a pony tail.

“Right” sighed Nicola as she ushered Leanne to her feet “let's go, my dear”. And as they held hands, the duo made their way to the front door, grabbed their respective handbags, and made their way to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

It may have been 5pm, but the Sun was showing no signs of setting anytime soon. It dazzled through the fountains and ponds, refracting rainbows of colour, ready to paint themselves onto hearts of the empty. Leanne and Nicola swaggered past, hands intertwined and heads resting upon each others shoulders. A great gust of wind swept through the High Street, whipping up some blossom as it passed and elaborately decorating Leanne's hair with it. Nicola could've sworn at that point she was going to lose it.

Leanne was perfect in every single way: the way her hair bounced on her shoulders when she took it out of her delicate bun; the way her voice calmed her down even when her mind was spiralling out of control; even when the storms of her thoughts were whipping up waves 10 feet tall to consume her pride, Leanne would always be her lifeboat. Nicola had never felt love so true. So passionate. So intense. It made the whirlwinds of her mind taste sweeter. She may have had bad days now and again but at least she knew she kept hold of one thing. She would always clutch onto it very tight. And that thing, was love.

Nicola turned her gaze to the window of a wedding dress shop. Oh, what a wonderful day it would be! The day she finally eloped with her Welsh sweetheart. Yes, she can imagine it now: the age-old songs being performed by a choir of chirping bluebirds as she walked down the aisle, the luscious trees and green grass coated in morning dew under her feet, the speed of her longing heart contradicting the slow speed of the world. Yes, that moment would last forever. And yes, that moment was coming. It would one day be all too real....

 

* * *

 

After their meal, the two of them wandered along the beach to eagerly watch the sunset. They were alone now. Them and the world. Nicola took out her tartan blanket from her shoulder bag and laid it down onto the warm beach. Leanne slouched into Nicola's comforting arms, love-struck beyond conceivability. Nicola was the waves, caressing the shore of Leanne's face ever so gently, and yet ever so thoroughly. Leanne looked up at Nicola, entranced in her deep brown eyes. Nicola held Leanne gently in her arms.

“Today has been the best day of my life” whispered Leanne “Thank you”. The words were so gentle to Nicola's ear that they left puddles in her eyes. She'd finally done something right. Maybe Leanne _was_ the one after all - but she had no prior doubts anyway!

“My pleasure, doll” Nicola muttered, holding Leanne closer to her chest like a rope pulling in a small boat to a bay “I love you”. And in that moment of pure tenderness, their lips collided and their hearts became one. This is how love was meant to be.

 

* * *

 

The snug bath water embraced the fragile bodies of the infatuated couple, who were on the verge of falling asleep. Bodies upon bodies. Skin touching skin. Silence filled the air but there still played a beautiful song. The melody and harmony worked as one, touching the souls of those who dared to listen. And that song was their love. The candle light acted as their audience, flooding the room with flocks of light which came eager to listen to their joyous chorus. A tale of two galaxies unjustly torn apart by the order of the cosmos and who end up colliding and breaking to form a breath-taking spectacle. A wonder for all to see. A stunning, fascinating, magical, supernova in the night sky, warming the frozen depths of space. Bodies upon bodies. Skin touching skin.

Nicola lovingly carried Leanne out of the bathroom and gently placed her helpless body on to her loose sheets. An audience of pillows, blankets and soft toys had gathered to watch their passionate chorale. The fire crackled and roared behind them as Nicola began to passionately kiss her partner who was longing for the concert to start and the band to play. Leanne wrapped her legs around Nicola's torso, bringing the couple closer together in that intimate moment. Their core's moistened at the excitement of getting to perform with one another once again. And so slowly, they began to rub up against each others' swelling clitoris's. The stimulation was intense and quickly built up to something quite overwhelming indeed. They both grasped and writhed against the bed sheets, letting out loud moans of deep pleasure as their song built into crescendo. It was nearing the end and there was nothing more they could do. The orchestra were about to reach maximum power, terminal velocity. In their heads, the tune of their love was almost emphatic. Forte....forte....fortissimo...fortissimo! Fortississimo! The symphony ended with a loud, obstreperous harmony. The duo held the note for an indefinite amount of time – or at least, it felt like it to them. Joy and passion saturated their systems as the fireplace cheered and thundered with applause. What a night! What a spectacle! What a dynamic show!

* * *

 

As the fire burnt out, the couple lay peacefully under the toasty sheets, flooded with emotions. The moonlight draped over their resting figures, shining the light on their boundless future together. The sky was their limit! Nicola and Leanne lay there contently, intimately intertwined with one another - but even the moon knew that all good things come to an end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you worry, my smol squishes. There WILL be some more parts to this! In a few chapters time on 'Let Me Be Your Umbrella', Sturwood will return. Don't you worry x  
> And who knows, I might end up making some more chapters to this anyway. Keep your eyes peeled!


	3. Autumn Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leanne and Nicola go on a morning stroll

Hand in hand, the couple swayed down the autumn trail, leaves crunching beneath their feet. The leaves spiraled in the nippy wind, narrowly dodging the couple whose love was enough to warm the most impervious of hearts. The birds stopped fighting to watch and gawk at them as they pecked at each other's cheeks like _they_ pecked at their seed. The misty haze of the autumn fog split to let the couple stroll through. Even Jack Frost's chilling whistles in the air stopped for a second to observe the glory which was their affection. Yes, Leanne and Nicola were the centre of the universe. Even Earth itself would stop to wait for them in a heartbeat.

 

Nicola leant on Leanne's shoulder, peering across the majesty which was the Welsh countryside. The mist showered the grass, causing it to glisten in the sunlight as it awoke to say hello. The uplifting scent of morning dew helped the couple perk up – and it was far better than caffeine!

 

Nicola reached into her chestnut brown satchel and retrieved her beloved Polaroid camera, beaming at her loved one. She ambled forward and, with Leanne's adoring arms wrapped around her small waist, she snapped a photo. A memory worth remembering.

 

“See, I told you a breath of fresh air would brighten your day” Leanne whispered into her ear.

 

“Maybe I should listen to you more often” she chuckled, cheekily stealing a kiss from Leanne's luscious lips. The couple stood there for what felt like hours, and then, they walked on.

 

Together, they decided to take a different route home so they could drop off by the park to pull them back down to reality.

Some primary school children, maybe year 3 or 4, had circled the roundabout with leaves to stop the boys from stealing their shot on the playground equipment. Both of them stood and watched from the park bench as they bickered and giggled to one another. Oh how they wished to one day bear each others children.

 

All of a sudden, a Labrador broke free of its owners clutches and bolted towards them, its cuffs now off. The creature barged through various Mothers meetings and manically sprung itself at the roundabout, desperate for an ounce of attention. The kids played along contently, but Nicola didn't.

 

Nicola was frozen in her place, her muscles turned to stone. The world spun around her ever so slowly, ever so daunting. She was falling out of reach. Her throat contracted to let out an ear-piercing scream, but her mouth refused to comply. The noise was stuck at the back of her throat, forbidding her to speak. Forbidding her to breathe.

 

“Nicola?” questioned Leanne “Nicola?!”.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arm around her waist, Leanne guided Nicola home. She opened the front door and placed Nicola's shaken body onto the bottom steps. The panic was now over. Leanne carefully and quietly helped Nicola take off her charcoal coat, tartan scarf and woolen gloves, returning them to their respective 'homes'.

 

“Thank you” she breathed, her awareness trickling back to her conscious mind "Thank you". Leanne smiled.

 

“Anything for you, sweetheart”.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Together, they lay entwined on the sofa, heavily blanketed in toasty quilts and fleeces. Beside them lay two hot mugs of indulgent hot chocolate. The dreamy scent wafted through the atmosphere, sweeping up their stresses and sorrows and eliminating them from their adult minds. The fire crackled as they lay on each other and began to read. All in the comfort of each others arms. Forever and ever. Until the clock strikes twelve...and now we're all back to square one again.

 

 


	4. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple have spent a year in each other's arms. So what will they get each other for Christmas?

The festive couple giggled in pure infatuation as they scurried out of the velvet bedroom and onto the landing. Nicola hastily swept Leanne from off her dainty feet and held her in her benevolent arms. Nicola was draped in a gorgeous, satin, carmine gown; Leanne was held together by a lacy green bra and a matching pair of knickers for that added charm.

 

Nicola reversed into the living room, being careful not to drop Leanne from her compassionate tenacity. She cautiously collapsed onto the sofa and softly pecked at her lips, giving a rather mischievous Leanne enough time to cheekily fumble with the tie of her robe, carelessly unveiling her beautiful lover in all her naked glory.

 

“Wee pest” Nicola giggled, flustered. This wasn't the first time she'd done something like that, though! Leanne had unzipped one of Nicola's dresses in the middle of the SNP Christmas Party. Luckily for her, she was in front of the women's changing rooms – but it still gave Nicola a fright!

 

“Weel” began Nicola, “Santa was originally gonnae geet ma wee girl lots o' Christmas prezzies tae reward her fae being a star, but yoo took af ma dress at 'hat Christmas party, didne ye?”. Leanne just smiled as she took out her finger from her mouth and trailed it seductively down Nicola's body, pausing its advance to circle her nipples. Nicola crouched down lower, her face now only inches away from her luscious lips.

 

“But Santa cannae dae 'hat tae ma wee princess, can he?” she continued, “Sae ah boiled his heed!”. The room erupted with laughter. The fairy lights flickered in approval; the tinsel glimmered in adoration; the baubles clinked together as they made a toast to their admirable lovers who were laid almost naked in front of them. Yes, even though only Nicola and Leanne were present, it still felt like a full house to them. All they needed were each other to make everything complete.

 

Nicola laid a passionate kiss on Leanne's forehead as she lifted herself from the fabric sofa, making her way into the kitchen to prepare the morning coffee.

 

“Could ye light 'he fire, dear?” asked Nicola as she peered through the doorway.

 

“Of course, sweetheart” she answered, shooting a wink over to her girlfriend. Gosh, they were so madly in love with each other.

 

Leanne crumbled the kindling in the palms of her pampered hands and chucked them into the clean fireplace. The match, carefully manipulated by her fingertips, struck out a generous flame, igniting the bitter, rough surface of the matchbox with a warmth equivalent to that of Christmas joy. A Christmas joy shared with the ones you love so dearly, so indefinitely, so tenderly. The fireplace roared as the kindling was engulfed by the magnificent flames. One by one, Leanne fed large, wooden logs into the mouth of the monster, and the atmosphere, once chilled by the bite of the frosty winds which broke in through the open window, was now brimming with cosy light and colour. Christmas had once again returned to their household.

 

The couple snuggled into each other's toasty figures as they crumpled once again on the couch. Nicola, who was obsessively running her fingers through Leanne's aromatic curls, brought her closer to her chest and kept her there for a good 3 minutes. She planted another desirous kiss on Leanne's forehead as the butterflies in her stomach tried to escape. Nicola almost felt sick! Almost.

 

“Presents” Nicola affirmed, “Shall we?”

 

“We shall”. Leanne reached for her bag of gifts to Nicola and handed each carefully wrapped surprise up to her one by one. The presents were beautifully wrapped in red, tartan wrapping paper and were decorated with a blue, silky ribbon for finishing touches.

 

The first present was a new pair of dazzling blue kitten heels. They were practically encrusted with glitter and they were just what Nicola had wanted! They both let out cheery chuckles at the sight of them. The second gift was a marvellous pair of custom made, black opal earrings, and didn't Nicola just adore them. Other gifts included a very large box of Thorntons chocolates which heavily stimulated her salivary glands, a few brand new crime and thriller books straight out of a Waterstones bookstore, and a stack of memories or, to elaborate, an aesthetically pleasing array of Polaroid photographs which the couple had taken this year. Nicola unwound the frayed rope which kept them together and sifted through the stack. These photos were enough to jerk pregnant tears from her age-old eyes – and they did.

 

“Thank you” she sniffed as she brought Leanne in closer, “Thank you for this year, it truly has been the best year of my entire life”

 

“Mine too” giggled Leanne as Nicola pulled her in for another kiss - but an affectionate one nonetheless! Nicola then reached for her bag full of Leanne's presents. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. This was the moment she'd been waiting for for months – no - years.

 

The first present her clammy palms delivered to her lover's knees was none other than a delicate flower crown, exquisitely embroidered by one of her many 'helpers'.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Leanne cried, eager to try it on, “This is...beautiful – no – brilliant!”. She fervently pulled Nicola in for another embrace.

 

“Do I even deserve someone as amazing as you?”

 

“Yes” Nicola replied, tempted to start pecking at her neck, “you may even deserve better”

 

“There is no one better than you, dear”. Many presents followed, including individually wrapped books, beautiful tartan dresses and skirts, piles of sweets and chocolates and.... _the surprise_. Leanne unwrapped the small present to reveal a dark box, black as soot. Leanne's heart began to race and a grin emerged from her expression. She slowly opened the lid as the tears began to cascade like waterfalls down her rosy cheeks. A hand written note was carefully wrapped around the inside of it.

 

_Leanne Wood, will you marry me?_

 

Leanne prised away the note from the inside of the box to reveal a 9ct Gold Citrine engagement ring, held together with a Celtic knot. Leanne turned her tear-stained expression to Nicola. Nicola too was on the verge of tears. Leanne snuck her hand over the small side table and lifted up one of Nicola's indyref2 campaign plans...and pointed to the 'Yes' right in the centre. Nicola smiled...and then laughed. In fact, they both laughed and they laughed some more. And so they embraced in front of the fire, and then again under the Moon's majesty, for they were now forever one, and for both of them, they'd discovered the meaning of each other. They'd discovered the meaning of _her_.

 


End file.
